A Heart Full Of Love
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Cosette and Marius meet over the internet, after Cosette was dumped by her boyfriend. After chatting regularly for 4 months they have agreed to meet. The problem: Cosette told him she looked like me. So I have to go on her date. Neither of us had expected for me to fall for him. Not that Cosette knows about that... É/E, M/C
1. A Heart Full Of Love

**A Heart Full Of Love  
Summary: Cosette and Marius meet over the internet, after Cosette was dumped by her boyfriend. After chatting regularly for 4 months they have agreed to meet. The problem: Cosette told him she looked like me. So I have to go on her date. Neither of us had expected for me to fall for him. Not that Cosette knows about that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables.**

"I beg you, Éponine. Go in my stead!", my best friend Cosette begged. "I already said I will... but seriously? That '_A Heart Full Of Love' _ poem... do I really need to read it?" "That's our sign. This way I know it's him. Please Éponine, do it for me.", after she looked at me with those huge blue eyes of hers I groaned. I gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll do the poem thing. But you owe me!" Next thing I knew was that she tackled me to the ground, squeaking in thanks.

After her boyfriend had broken up with her, last year in October, Cosette had decided to register at an online dating site. Angel Cosette, who had at least 20 guys pining after her since we started college. In contrast to me, who just seemed to like one of the guys. The Queen of the Friendzone. Anyways, it was two months later when she confessed to me that there was one guy she chatted with often: Marius Pontmercy. Now they wanted to meet. The only problem: they chatted without pictures and Cosette had decided to describe me to her chat partner. Logically I was supposed to go on that date now.

Not only did I need to get up early in the morning, to get ready, no I would have to behave like Cosette, would have to be dressed up, and to top it all off: I had to learn a stupid poem. Just because this would be the way they would be recognizing each other... I mean we... "Remember what he looks like?", Cosette asks me, and I could not suppress the eye roll. Luckily for me: she did not see that. "Blonde curls, reaching a bit further than his ears, blue eyes,..", the over dramatic way I said that must have set off something in Cosette. "Éponine! Stop it! You're mean! I think I love him!", she cried out and I sighed "Which is the reason why you described me, when he asked you how you looked." "Éponine!" "I know, I'm sorry let's forget, it what did you want me to wear again?", I asked annoyed by her behavior. "The black and red outfit.", the blonde in front of me answered.

I ushered her out before putting on the crimson red tank top and the black skirt Cosette had pulled out my closet the evening before. I think that was the only skirt I owned at all. Cosette had wanted to dress me in one of her dresses. Sadly- or rather luckily- they were too small for me. When Cosette came back in after I called her she held something in her hand. A pair of black boots. High-heeled boots.

"Cosette! You know I don't wear heels. I can't walk in them... I'll only make a fool out of me- I mean you- I mean us... That whole situation is confusing...", I mumbled that last part but before I could defend myself, Cosette had already tackled me and forced she boots on my feet. At least I was finished now.

"Now only the make up is left...", I heard Cosette's soft voice mumble. I could not believe my ears. "The WHAT?" "Makeup... you know some eyeliner and lip gloss would do you good. And after you won't let me do your hair I thought you would let me do some magic on you?", she beamed at me questioning me with her eyes. I sighed in defeat and sat down on my bed in our small bedroom. Closing my eyes was the signal for her to do her 'magic'. Because she did not dare to do more than eyeliner and lip gloss she was already finished after a couple of minutes. I had to admit, that 'magic' looked good on me.

Ten minutes later I walked into the Cafe _Conte de Fées,_ where they, I mean we, were supposed to meet. I sat down in one of the booths on the right side of the small room, where Cosette could watch me from another table. I did not have to wait long until I heard a smooth male voice recite "A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong, oh god for shame. I do not even know your name, dear mademoiselle. Won't you say... won't you tell?"

At first I wanted to cringe. That stupid cheesy poem. But then I saw the guy. He was tall. Taller then me by far, even though I was wearing those heels. But something about this guy mesmerized me. His angular face, with the prominent cheek bones, his blonde curls close to falling in his bright blue eyes. The way he looked, I was sure the poem was Cosette's idea. He did not look comfortable at all, rather irritated. I smiled and went on.

"A heart full of love. No fear no regret." "My name is Marius Pontmercy.", he introduced himself like we, I mean they had agreed on. I continued "And mine's Cosette." He stuttered "Cosette- I don't know what to say...", I smiled "Then make no sound." "I am lost", his voice was hardly above a whisper, his bright blue eyes transfixed on my brown orbs. My voice was not much louder than his "I am found." Once again he began to say "A heart full of love." and I whispered with him. "A heart full of you." A smirk made its way on his face "One single look and then I knew." "I knew it, too." He still stood towering above me "From today." "Everyday", I answered him in a whisper. "For it isn't a dream. Not a dream, after all." With that we ended the poem in unison.

I had only noticed that he held his right hand behind his back, when he pulled it back to the front. Holding out a crimson colored rose to me he introduced himself once more. "Good afternoon, Cosette. I'm Marius Pontmercy. You know the guy you have been chatting with since November. I'm glad that you agreed to meet. This rose is for you.", he smiled, and I felt myself blush. "Thank you. I'm also very glad to be able to meet you. Please, sit down.", I smiled back, as he was still standing, towering above me. Once he had sat down, he examined me closely. "I'm going to be honest with you. For some reason, I always pictured as blonde.", he smiled loosely and my stomach dropped. "But I did describe me like this didn't I? For some reason I thought you had green eyes and freckles.", I raised an eyebrow and Marius was just about to say something when the waitress came to get our orders.

"Another surprise there, I imagined you to be into sweet things and would order a flavored latte macchiato.", he chuckled upon me ordering a black coffee. "I'm just full of surprises.", I winked and both of us doubled over in laughter. The rest of the evening went on smoothly, we stayed until the cafe closed and then he offered to take me home. I took his offer, aware of Cosette trailing not too far behind us.

When we had reached the apartment building Cosette and I lived in together, I grew nervous. From my own very few experiences, I knew what to expect: a goodbye kiss. Normally me declining this very kiss was the reason why it was left at the first date, and although this was the first guy I could imagine kissing after the first date, I couldn't. Because he wasn't my date but Cosette's.

Thus I was more than relieved when he just embraced me and thanked me for the evening. "I don't know, if it's to forward of me to ask, but my friend Ma- Enjolras and I will go on a weekend trip next week. Do you want to go with us? You know, you could bring-", he paused to look at the sign on the doorbell "your friend Éponine with you.", hearing a rustling in the bushes I knew I had Cosette's approval. I nodded and answered "I'd love to. But I'll ask C- Éponine first. I'll call you, alright?", I smiled remembering us exchanging numbers in the cafe. "Sounds great."

And with that I disappeared into the darkness of my apartment building.


	2. In My Life

**Chapter 2: In My Life There's Been No One Like Him Anywhere  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables.**

"Oh god, 'Ponine! He's perfect! You need to give me his number!", Cosette squealed, when she came in after me. She literally jumped me in an embrace. "Did you heard him say he pictured me, you... me as blonde, and that I'd, you'd... I'd like sweets and flavored latte... We're perfect for each other! Just imagine how beautiful our children will be.", she wandered off in her imagination, and my heart sunk.

Of course the one guy that made my heart flatter in such a short time, the girl who was said to have become and ice queen, would be perfect for Cosette. She seemed to be his type, and she was interested too. Of course those children would be beautiful, and without doubt my godchildren, and of course I want my best friend to be happy.

"They'd be simply breathtaking.", I gulped down the bitter feeling in myself. "We're so perfect for each other.", Cosette dreamed and I bit down tears. She was right. They were perfect for each other. And Cosette was everything I was not. Every word that she said, and every thought that I thought was a dagger in me..

"Just a thought Cosette, how and when will we tell him, I'm actually you?", I asked her and her face fell. "Oh well... I think I... I mean you have to get to know him better, and we'll just tell him the next time I, I mean we, I mean you will meet him after that weekend trip? Maybe that friend of his... I didn't quite catch his name from the distance... maybe he will be the guy for you. I mean wouldn't that be romantic, you're my best friend and you'd be together with my future husband's best friend.", Cosette squealed, Éponine suppressed a bitter laugh, but nodded anyways.

"Éponine, I've got a present for you. As a thanks for doing this for me. I know this is really not your style but please wear it when we go on the trip. Do it for me.", she begged and I raised a brow. "Seriously? A red dress? What's up with the color red?", I asked laughing. "Marius told me not to wonder about his wardrobe, he always dresses in red, because it's his favorite color. And we, I mean I, I mean you still have to impress him. By the way red really suits you.", she smiled serenely and made me try it on.

It was a simple red summer dress. "I guess it's nice.", I mumbled looking at myself in the mirror. "I know... I'll just show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair. Wait a moment.", Cosette dug out my old black gladiator sandals, that I had worn only twice the year before. "Just pull your hair up in a high ponytail and you'll look wonderful, believe me. Oh I can't wait.", Cosette was jumping on the bed in joy.

Only a week later I closed my bag with the clothes, sporting the red dress, the black gladiator sandals. Cosette, clad in a pink dress with floral print, had more trouble closing her luggage and I helped her, by closing it while she sat on top of it. I had just closed it when the doorbell rang. Hurrying I quickly opened the door to our apartment and ran down the stairs to open the entrance door. To say I had almost forgotten how Marius looked like, was a lie, because he was in my dreams more than I would like to admit.

"Hey.", he greeted embracing me quickly, before introducing the brunette behind him as Alexandre Enjolras. "We usually call him Alex or Enjolras.", the blonde shrugged and I nodded at his friend. I had the feeling I had met him before somewhere, but since I couldn't put my finger on where that could have been I let it be. I felt a bit uneasy under the freckled male's intent gaze on me, so I quickly turned around, inviting the males upstairs. "We're already finished, but if you want to...", I explained. Marius shook his head "We'll just stay down here. We have a long time driving before us, so we should head out soon.", he replied and I nodded.

Quickly I ran up the stairs and got Cosette's luggage. It was heavier than my bag and since I was more used to carrying something heavy I would carry it. Cosette went ahead, I reminded her to introduce herself as Éponine, and I made sure all doors and windows were closed. We would only be gone for a few days, but letting a window open would invite burglars, she knew that growing up with one.

Then I went down and gave the luggage to Marius who put it into his Mercedes. Before we could go join the guys in the car, Cosette pulled me aside. "Èponine", she began with a serious voice "We're having a problem... When I saw Marius' friend, everything began to make sense. Éponine, I'm in love with Marius' friend!"

**PurpleFanMagic-** **Maybe at some point we will hear how Marius was able to convince Enjolras ;) But not in this chapter. I really can't wait for the confession either ;) I'm glad that you liked the story... or at least the first chapter**

**Eponine ****- When I read your review I was squealing, because I'm simply in love with your Fanfiction '****_West End High_' (If any of my readers don't know it yet GO AND READ IT! It's so much better than my own) … This was actually inspired by a German movie and a failed try to make a Fanvideo of Enjonine on Sony Vegas... I'm glad you liked the first chapter**

**viet girl14****- I hope I can answer your questions in the following chapters ;) Glad that you liked it ;)**

**Lesmispanda****- I hope this answers your question ;)**

**Anna****(Guest)- I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter**

**~Liliana-chan**


	3. Here's To Pretty Girls

**Chapter 3: Here's To Pretty Girls Who Went To Our Heads  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables!**

Cosette had sat down shotgun in my car. Éponine and Marius had taken seats in the back of the car. There was an awkward silence in the car that Cosette decided to break. The brunette half turned to the back to ask "So Alex, -can I call you that?-", I twitched hating that nickname a childhood friend of mine had give me once. I tried to glare at Marius through the rear view mirror, but my friend only grinned and nodded. Cosette went on "where have you and Marius met?", she asked and Marius grin widened. "You see En- I am very passionate about changing the circumstances on campus. As you may have noticed everything is a bit unbalanced. Whoever isn't rich or on a scholarship is treated like they don't belong there. I'm studying public-law. My childhood friend Grantaire brought him into our usual meeting place. There we met. We weren't really friends from the beginning. I hated him at first to be honest, because he was not passionate enough about Patria-College. He had his head in the clouds. I guess we became friends when we had a problem with a drunken Grantaire.", I was surprised at how accurate Marius was able to tell the story from his view, although I was able to detect the mocking hidden in my friend's voice.

'_Watch it kid, must I remind you of what I am doing for you right now?_', I sent a silent warning to the back, Marius could hardly contain his laughter. Before doubling over he shifted his attention to the two females. "Do you mind me asking, where the two of you ladies met?" From the corner of my mind I saw Cosette's face hardening. Éponine chirped happily from the back seat "We met in our childhood. Actually I bullied poor Cosette here at first. But she doesn't blame me, and forgave me. I was under the influence of the wrong people when I was too young. After I had realized what I did wrong I apologized to her, and she asked me to live with her and her father in stead of my family." Cosette nodded mutely next to me and turned up the radio.

Marius and Éponine continued to converse on the back seat, while the two of us spend the rest of the drive in silence. It was not an awkward silence. It was late evening when we reached my family's summerhouse. It was a cabin in a wood near the sea.

"We're there.", I stated and looked over to Cosette, who stared at the house in awe. "Wow, this is beautiful Marius", a light in her eyes appeared and I could not help staring at her. '_Stop it Alexandre, Patria needs you, you can't pine after a woman. Putting aside that she's supposed to be Marius' girlfriend._' I only then realized that I had reached out to brush a strand of coffee brown curls out of her face. She turned around quickly when she felt my fingers on her skin. Her hazel eyes met mine. A funny feeling appeared in my stomach. Her cheeks became red, and I felt my ears getting the same color. '_Stay focused, Alexandre. Patria, Patria, inequality, law, Patria I think hazel is my new favorite col- PATRIA!'_, I screamed at myself.

I only noticed how close we had gotten, when Marius stirred on the back seat. Apparently they had stopped talking at some point and they fell asleep on each other's shoulder. Immediately Cosette and I distanced each other from another. "We're here Alex, please wake 'Ponine up.", Cosette smiled at him, and I averted my eyes. They would look good together. My heart sank.

Marius nodded, softly waking the blonde up. Marius and I then helped the girls with their bags. Every one of us had their own room. I slept in my old room, Cosette slept in my sister's room, Marius and Éponine each had one of the guest rooms. The two females had decided to go to the kitchen and to make some supper, so Marius and I went to my room to talk.

"Alex-", he began, I threw in "Don't call me that, Pontmercy.", but he ignored me "Alex, I'm so confused. Cosette is so pretty, and I fell in love with her in the chat room. But her friend. We instantly clicked. I don't know what to do...Who could rescue my lonely soul?", he silently asked for advice. I rolled my eyes "I'm not really interested in your lonely soul, to be honest. You know there is a larger goal. But since you asked me, why don't you get to know both of them better at the weekend and just decide on one of them?",I suggested, secretly hoping that he'd choose Éponine.

Without waiting for a reply from him I stood up and went into the kitchen. Marius followed me and we sat down and waited for the girls to be finished. They were laughing, dancing and singing a song called "One Short Day", from a Broadway Musical, while cooking. Cosette's beaming made me feel warm inside '_She looks pretty when she laughs, as if she wants to light up the whole world. Don't forget yourself Alexandre, you strive towards a larger goal, all those things don't count at all! PATRIAAA!'_, I had to taunt myself, averting my gaze from her to the table that I sat at.

A few minutes later the four of us sat together, enjoying a nice salad. Éponine and Marius were joking all the time, even flirting. At the same time Cosette and I were avoiding each other's eyes.

Although I wanted to see the hazel again, that was in her eyes. "The salad tastes good.", Marius complemented and Éponine grinned "It was Cosette's idea. She said it was too warm to prepare a hot meal. And you're not supposed to eat whole meals in the evenings anyway. She learned that in Biology.", Cosette looked up at the mentioning of her name. She blushed faintly and scratched her neck. "It tastes good.", Marius grinned at her and she smiled back "Thank you, Alexandre."

Suddenly my hated first name seemed the most wonderful sound on the world, coming from her lips. I gulped as I looked at her. "So Marius, Alex is very passionate about Patria-College. Do you agree with him.", Éponine averted everyone's attention on me. And I started an usual speech of mine about Patria-College, that our mascot Patria would not want the richer/scholarship students to look down upon the others. And that it was our task to change this.

We debated on this topic for the remaining evening. Éponine was the first to retread to her room, followed by Marius not much later. Again silence settled between Cosette and I, after our passionate debate. It was refreshing to see a mademoiselle like her being so passionate. The females of our age normally only talked about getting a nice job, meeting a prince, marrying, getting a couple of children and then become a housewife.

"I'm glad to have met you, Cosette.", I heard myself saying and she blushed and beamed at me, although I could see in her eyes that she was hiding something from me. I reached out to touch her arm softly. With amazement I observed that this action caused goosebumps on her arms. Clearing my breath I retreated my hand "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomforta-", she stopped me by holding her finger up in front of my mouth, shushing me.

It was as if gravity pulled us closer together. A strange sort of magnetism, only stopping when we were only an inch apart. Our gazes were still fixed upon each other. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears, before I gulped and closed the distance, softly placing my lips on hers.

**Eponine ****- As you may have read: it gets even extremer ;). **

**Lesmizmaniac****- I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**unicorn24601****- Finally some Enjolras P.o.V ;) Just for lovely reviewers like you requesting this ;)**

**~Liliana-chan**


	4. Here's To Witty Girls

**Chapter 4: Here's To Witty Girls Who Went To Our Beds  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables**

"Marius, are you asleep?", I asked into the dark as I stepped into my friend's room. "How can I, Enjolras? I have to make a heavy decision. Cosette or Éponine. Cosette's such a great girl. But when my eyes first lay on Éponine, everything suddenly made sense.", I heard my friends dreamy voice sound through the room.

"We kissed.", I told him. Suddenly the light was on and Marius had risen from his bed. "What?", he demanded and I answered "Cosette and I. We kissed." "When?" "After you and Éponine left the room. I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen. Marius, I want to be frank, she has become more important to me than our cause at Patria-College."

"Enjolras! She's mine! I thought you were my friend!", Marius called out raising his fist. "I know, I'm sorry. I will concentrate only on Patria from now on. I promise. So you have set your mind on Cosette?", I asked averting my eyes. If he said he chose Cosette I would let him have her. She had been his to begin with.

"I just told you, I have no idea who to pick! You're so ignorant!", and Marius thrust his fist forward. His knuckles hit my face and I felt myself hitting him back. We were wrestling on the floor exchanging punches. We must have been quite loud, because suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both of us paused the hitting, when the door opened.

The sight the two females had when they stood in the doorway must have been a really awkward. I was straddling Marius, sitting on his stomach, ready to hit him. "What exactly is going on here?", Cosette asked, stepping into the room.

I stood up and scratched my neck before offering Marius my hand. I pulled up my friend before turning to the two females and explaining "Sorry, just some energy left from the day. Don't worry about it.", I stepped closer to Cosette. It was a bit like gravity again. Even though this sounds much more cliché than it should have. When the girls got their answer they left, believing our story.

"If you're going to raise her hopes just because... of my feelings, and nothing else I'm going to kill you. She doesn't deserve that.", I threatened my friend, who only scoffed. "You may have gotten to kiss her already, but just watch me winning her over!"

With that he shoved me out of the room.

I had a restless sleep that night, because all I could think of was how to win the brunette over. Even in my dreams her hazel eyes showed up. I would have to play all my cards against my friend, who had now become my rival. Patria would have to wait. Cosette had become my aim.

At the next morning the mood was awkward between Marius and I. "Marius, what did you want to do today?", Cosette asked, and I almost forgot to reply. "Well frankly, I thought we could go have a fancy dinner in the evening. I hope the two of you will have some dresses to wear.", I answered and Éponine smiled mischievously. "I do, but Cosette hasn't. Enjolras, will you join me searching for a dress for her? I know she'd rather stay here all evening burying herself into books.".

I kicked Marius under the table upon him not answering yet. "Of course.", he looked at Éponine, then at Cosette, then back at Éponine. "'Ponine you really don't have to do that, you know.", Cosette replied, although she knew her friend would not budge. "I won't take a no, and you know that.", the blonde giggled airily. I could see a spark appearing in Marius' eyes.

"Then it's settled. Cosette and I will stay here burying ourselves into books, and you go shopping?", I repeated and the female's nodded. "But you really don't have to join me in on reading. I tend to lose myself so much in the story, that I forget everything around me.", Cosette frowned and I felt something flutter inside me. "It's the same for me.", I laughed. "We seem to have more in common than we first thought.", Cosette winked at me and we both laughed.

"Come on, Enjolras let's head out, we're only disrupting those two love birds.", Éponine's smile looked a bit confused, but she stood up any ways, scrambling upstairs to change. 10 minutes later she came down again, her blonde hair braided in a french braid. Marius had gone to change as well.

Soon they left together, leaving me and Cosette to retread to the living room. While she went to get her book from her bag upstairs, I prepared some coffee for us to drink. I settled on the couch with a cup of hot coffee in the cup on the coffee table in front of the couch. Picking up my Robespierre biography I started to read. Soon I was so caught up in the reading, that I only noticed Cosette sitting on the other side of the couch, her legs comfortably draped on my lap, when I had finished a chapter. I looked up to see tears streaking down her face.

"Cosette? Is everything alright?", I asked. When she did not react I softly touched reached over to push down her book a bit. Her eyes refocused on me and she flung herself into my arms. "What's wrong.", I whispered and she sobbed "Gabe's dead... and Diana thought her son was alive... ", she went on telling me the sad story happening in her book. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the entrance door, and we sprang apart.

Well rather she distanced herself from me. "I'm sorry for that. Thanks for calming me down. I normally don't attack people when I read a sad book.", she grinned sheepishly, and I felt the need to reach out to touch her face. I was shortly before doing so, when Éponine came running in, Marius tailing close behind her, apologizing. Éponine was blushing scarlet and wordless she pulled Cosette from the couch and upstairs with her.

"What's going on?", I asked and Marius only turned around with the words "It's none of your business." "Okay then don't tell your friend, you idiot!", I called after him.

Shrugging I went back to my reading. Only when Cosette took the book from my hand, I resurfaced to the presence. "'Ponine and I decided we wanted to watch a movie. She's getting Enjolras, while we choose a movie.", she smiled and we moved to my dad's movie collection.

Soon we settled for the 1992s version of Bram Stoker's classic Dracula. We put the movie in and waited for the other two. When they did not appear 10 minutes later, we went to check on them. Éponine had left a note saying she was going out for walk to think about what had happened. The same went for Marius. "Let's watch the movie anyways.", Cosette shrugged and together we went to sit on the couch. This time we were sitting right next to each other.

"What happened between those two, anyways? Enjolras wouldn't tell me anything. We got in a small fight you know?", I asked and the brunette shrugged "Éponine kissed him. She's confused by it, because... I mean he seems to be very confused as well.", she told me and I felt laughter starting. "Why're you laughing?", she asked upon me laughing. "That guy always complaints about his lonely soul. And now he finds someone to 'take care' of it and he's confused by it.", I quickly explained, making a white lie.

After that we started to movie, and suddenly I became very aware of her leaning against me. Both of us shifted and soon she was leaning against my chest, between my legs, with my arm around her. All my attention seemed to be completely on her, until Jonathan went into another part of the castle and met the brides.

Suddenly she stopped the movie and shut off the DVD player. "I don't feel comfortable with that scene. It's not about you... It's just...", she seemed a bit breathless and I smiled at her "not the right time?". She nodded. But instead of distancing herself from me, she stayed where she was. She was leaning against me, one of her arms rested on her stomach, the other had shyly rested on my arm resting beside her. My other arm had found its way to her thigh, where my finger drew patterns on her skin, absentmindedly.

At some point both of us fell asleep.

**It was a bit funny for me to write, that Enjolras needs to work on winning against Marius... Because you might have noticed that I picture Aaron as Enjolras. And in my universe he's looking better than Eddie Redmayne... Sorry...**

**And to be honest I'm too shy to retell that Dracula scene to you. I'm only blushing by the thought of using it...**

**Unicorn24601****- I'm so happy that you love this story so much.**

**CrazyChick(Guest)****-Glad you liked it :)**

**Eponine ****- I'm sorry that it was confusing in the beginning. With the P.o.V. Changing. I think it will change next chapter once more. But I'm glad you liked it :)**


	5. Can People Really Fall In Love So Fast

**Chapter 5: Can Someone Really Fall In Love So Fast  
Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables!**

**Because it confused some of you when I switched the point of views in chapter 3 I decided to add this note that  
!We'll be back to Éponine's Point of View in this chapter!**

When I woke up, I knew I was not in my bed. It took me a couple of seconds to figure out where I was, and could not help but blush when I found myself in the arms of Marius. I had turned while sleeping, pressing my front against his chest, my arms were wound around his shoulders. The arm that had rested on my thigh had landed on my behind, most likely in the process of me moving in sleep. His other was locked around my waist.

On one hand, I did not dare to look at his face, on the other I could not help it. The sunlight that shone into the room through the open window illuminated his features. His blonde curls put shadows on his face, his brilliant blue eyes were closed. The usually tensed muscles around his jaw, completely relaxed. A smile stole itself to my face. The infamous butterflies in my stomach fluttered crazily. Leaning up I was about to place a kiss on his cheek, when I heard the stairs creak.

"'Ponine?", I heard Cosette ask softly from outside the room. I looked up at Marius face, worried that he could have heard. There was a change in his features, although I could not put my finger on what had changed. Shrugging it off, I freed myself from his arms and stood up, before my friend could come in and see what situation we were in.

Rushing upstairs I knocked thrice before entering her room. "What's up 'Sette?", I asked sitting down on the floor in front of her. "I know you kissed and Marius kissed. Alex- he told me. He seemed to be confused by it. I'm also very confused, and disappointed.

"I know I told you Alex and I kissed. But 'Ponine. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm in love with the guy! And you kiss him?! You betrayed me.", her voice was shaking and I sighed. "Cosette, I'm sorry that you feel that way. But you never really talked to him in person! Are you sure you're in love with _him, _or rather his words he wrote in the Internet. Can people really fall in love so fast?", I asked. "You tell me, Ponine. Can they?", she responded.

Sadly I smiled. There was no one who understood me like Cosette. She was the only one who was able to read me even better than I sometimes could myself.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, 'Ponine.", she apologized earnestly, and I bit down the bitterness in my throat. Contemplating whether I should tell her about the moment, I considered intimate. I let him closer to myself than I ever did to someone else. Although I only knew him for such a short time, I trusted him, which was unusual for me.

"No, I'm sorry. It's... clear to me that he doesn't like me the way I like him. He's totally concentrated on you.", I knew I was lying, but I could not hurt Cosette. I was far too deep in her debt. I knew Marius did not feel for her what she felt for him. I knew there was something between me and him that I could not name. But I would make him fall in love with Cosette.

I was sure that once he knew I was not who he thought I was, he would drop me immediately. I was used to people dropping me, when they found out who I was. Except for Cosette, every one did.

Making my decision I looked up to meet my friend's eyes. "Tonight I'll tell him about us changing roles. I'm sure he will immediately set his focus on you. I'll help you get together. I promise."

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. The ongoing fan war upset me a lot so I kind of lost the interest. Adding to that I had a lot to do with our school concert (7000 people in the audience and I was allowed to sing 'I dreamed a dream' form Les Mis). And I got an directing apprenticeship so I don't really get out of the theater a lot to write. Sorry about that.**

**PurpleFanMagic****- I just couldn't resist putting up the Next to Normal reference ;)**

** .9****- I'm glad you like the story...**

**ssg38****- I love reviews like that**

**Anna(Guest)****- It's good that you like my story**

**Jondrette(Guest)****- Thanks for the idea, but I have this story already planned out. Maybe I'll write a One-shot about your idea ;)**

**Lisaaa(Guest)****- Your review surprised me... with the ongoing fan war that had been on tumblr I had not awaited such a positive review from a non Enjonine shipper :)**

**Guest #1****- Sorry that it's confusing to tell who's who, but I wanted it to be confusing for us, just as much as it was for the characters.**

**Guest #2****- There you go ;) Here's more**

**~Liliana-chan**


	6. Why Regret What Cannot Be

**Chapter 6: Why Regret What Cannot Be  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables!**

**Just a small reminder that it's still  
!Éponine's P.o.V.!**

"So when I leave with Alex for a minute, then you will tell Marius, right Éponine? Promise me!", Cosette demanded, and I nodded. "Yes I will tell him then. Then I'll leave and you can get to know him as the real you. He will forget about me in a matter of seconds. I just know it.", I smiled sadly, but Cosette could not see my face, for she was looking at herself in the mirror.

Cosette was just finishing her make up and hair before she put on her dress. She turned to me raising a brow. "You need to change, 'Ponine! We'll be going in 10 minutes! You can't go like this. You'll have to be quick! Come on let me help you." Not seeing any point in telling her that I did not feel like dressing up for a place, that I would leave again five minutes after entering. I let her put a dress on me, apply some eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I even agreed to wearing black four inch high heels.

In the end I wore a red, tight around the waist, but flowing at the skirt, dress with a black sash under my bust. The sleeves flowed freely down my arms, the skirt reached my upper thigh. My hair was pulled in a messy, yet classy bun and Cosette had carefully put a matching red hair band in my hair to divide my bangs from the rest of the hair.

Cosette was dressed in a light pink flowing summer dress with a green and white floral belt around her hip. The dress was sleeveless and the skirt reached her knees. She wore white three inch heels. Her hair was partly pulled back at the left side of her head, the rest was straightened and flew down to her collarbone. Her make up was similar to mine, only she wore a more prominent pink eye shadow instead of a lip stick.

We had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. I stood up to open it, stumbling forward in the process, due to not used to walking on heels. I had just opened the door when again I lost the balance falling straight into Marius' (**ENJOLRAS!**) arms. Annoyed and flustered I quickly got up again and growled "Sorry Marius. I'm not exactly used to wearing those. Éponine over there made me wear them.", without looking at him, I hurried past him.

Of course I felt his blue eyes on my back. He stared after me in a confused way and I guess he did not move until Cosette threw herself at him. I heard her giggle something at him, which he only answered with a grumble. He sounded confused and hurt. And it was not hard to figure why. I reached Enjolras who was watching me with his green eyes, and I tried my best to smile at him.

Without saying a word I went to the car and sat down in the back. I looked outside the window until I heard the other back door opened. Marius' blue eyes twinkled and me and he raised a blonde brow. I averted my gaze and looked at my hand. Wordless he sat down. He had just opened his mouth to say something when the front doors opened and Cosette and Enjolras got in. Enjolras drove us to a fancy restaurant and when we arrived I finally got a look at what the guys wore.

Both of them wore black dress pants and matching dress shoes. Enjolras wore the upper two buttons undone, showing his freckled collarbone. Marius' shirt was buttoned and he wore a red tie.

A waiter led us to our table on the veranda. And after he had brought us some water, Cosette lured Enjolras away from the table. My time had come. Marius had just asked me a question, which I did not answer, because I was forming words in my head.

"Excuse me, Cosette, is something wrong? You're behaving weirdly...", he mumbled, looking concerned. "Marius, I'm sorry. I need -I need to be honest with you. I'm not who you think I am. I am not the person you chatted with. I'm sorry. It was all Cosette's idea she... she... when she chatted with you she had just been left from an asshole that only liked her for her looks. For some reason that made her describe me to you in the chat room. I'm really sorry about that. But I'm not the person from the chat. I'm not Cosette. _ I _am Éponine. Now if you'll excuse me., this is too much for me.", without waiting for an answer I stood ran.

I was just rounding the corner when I heard voices. They were reciting A Heart Full Of Love. "A heart full of love, a heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh god for shame. I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle. Won't you say, will you tell." I heard Cosette answer in her high voice "A heart full of love, no fear no regret." "My name is Marius Pontmercy." "And mine's Cosette." "Cosette- I don't know what to say." "Then make no sound." "I am lost" "I am found."

"A heart full of love.", I heard him sing and told myself "He was never mine to lose." They recited in unison "A heart full of you." and I tried to stop the tears "Why regret what could not be", while it was Marius' turn to say "One single look and then I knew.", Cosette threw "I knew it, too." in between. It became clear to me me "These are words he'll never say. Not to me, not to me, not to me. His heart full of love. No he'll never feel this way." And I broke down sobbing.

**Second to last chapter. Confusing? I hope so it was planned that way. Stay tuned for the next time.**

**idreamadreamtoo-**** I'm glad that you enjoyed the story until now. :)**

**Eponine -**** Sorry about the shortness of the prior chapter. But I'm glad that you liked it anyway :)**

**Guest (Anna)-**** I tried to update faster... But here finally the chapter is**

**~Liliana-chan**


	7. To Love Another Person

**Chapter 7: To Love Another Person Is To See The Face Of God  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables.**

**Okay Guys Here's a New for the Story: This Chapter is in  
!3rd Person Point of View!**

He was still sitting there confused. So Cosette really was Éponine? A smile made it's way onto his face. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Éponine and Cosette had done the same as him and Marius. The only thing that tied Éponine to Marius, her words in the chat, were really Cosette's.

He was just about to stand up, when Cosette retreated to her seat. "Marius, I'm really sorry about lying to you. I hope you can forgive me. I really enjoyed writing with you, and I think-, the blond male stopped her. "I'm sorry. I need to tell you something, Cosette. You're not in love with me. You're in love with what you think are my words. But they are not my words. They're Marius' words. I am Alex. And I really need to get after her.", he waved Marius back to the table and ran after Éponine.

Marius retreated back to the table at his friend's sign, but was confused when Enjolras left. "What happened, where are Marius and Cosette?", he asked. The blonde female turned around and smiled, a bit confused. "Marius and Cosette are here, sitting at this table. Alex and Éponine have run out, after revealing we both switched identities."

A beam broke out on Marius' face. "A heart full of love, a heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh god, for shame. I do not even know your name. Dear mademoiselle, won't you say, will you tell?", he began to recite and Cosette smiled back "A heart full of love, no fear no regret." "My name is Marius Pontmercy.", he winked and she laughed "And I'm Cosette." "Cosette, I don't know what to say." "Then make no sound." Marius looked deeply into her eyes "I am lost...", at which Cosette responded "I am found."

Marius smiled "A heart full of love.", and Cosette joined in "A heart full of you." Then he beamed at her "One single look and then I knew.", Cosette laughed at the irony "I knew it, too." And with a promise in his voice Marius responded "From Today." "Everyday.", the female agreed. "For it isn't a dream. Not a dream, after all.", they ended the poem in unison. Cosette then leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and their lips met.

Meanwhile Enjolras had began to search for Éponine. It did not take him long to find her sobbing against the wall. He knelt down next to her and pulled her in his arms. She was startled by that and turned to him.

"Marius? What? But I thought you... You were supposed to...Why are you not..?", she was confused by his presence. The male smiled "I'm not Marius. Seems like your best friend and my friend had the same idea. I'm Alexandre Enjolras." Immediately Éponine returned his embrace.

Two weeks later, when Enjolras and Marius brought Cosette and Éponine along to a meeting with their friends. Said friends were humored by the sight that was before them.

Grantaire grinned at Jehan "I would have never thought that the marble man would have ever fallen in love with a real woman." his romantic friend answered with a smile "We should be happy for him. He has become gentler. It's as if he has seen an angel.", he composed. "Yeah of course he saw an angel. Very obviously. And that angel has told him he could change the world." Jehan sighed and turned to his drunken friend "Oh come on Grantaire, don't be so pessimistic. You're forgetting something:

_To love another person is to see the face of God_"

**And with that I finish this story. I hope this last chapter was enjoyed by everyone. I simply could not leave the Amis out of the story and Grantaire and Jehan even got a special entrance. **

**IvyGreen13- I'm glad that you enjoyed it... But the last chapter was Éponine's confession :o**

**TurningFromTrueBeauty88****- Please don't! I don't want readers to die due to the 'amazingness' of the story. I'm glad that you liked it :)**

**kelsee3Morgan(Guest1)****-That's what I had wanted to achieve ;)**

**zerhero4379****- Thanks For the review... Obviously here is the update ;)**

**JavertfanGirl(Guest2)****- Thank you for the review and the kind words :)**

**~Liliana-chan**


End file.
